


Coming Out

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, fluffy ish, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Coming Out

You lay in your bed, fingers tangled in your girlfriend’s hair as you pull her closer. The two of you have been here for what felt like hours, oblivious to the chaos in the world outside. To you, the world was right here, staring at you with hazel eyes. 

Your nose bumps hers. Your lips ghost over hers. “Don’t leave me…” you whisper, closing your eyes.

She leans into your touch, kissing you once again. Your legs tangle themselves with hers as you attempt to get closer. Her arm wraps around you, tugging you closer. Her hand finds the small of your back, sending a shiver through your spine.

“Never,” she answers, pulling you on top of her. Her hands run over your body, just as they have countless times before. She leans up to kiss you again, letting you get lost in her mouth again. 

“(Y/N),” you hear. ‘What are you doing?”

You quickly pull away from your girlfriend. You don’t need to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. “Newt, leave me alone.” You give an apologetic look. “Please.”

He doesn’t respond verbally, but you hear the door close. 

“I’m sorry, love,” you say. You knew that is was dangerous for the two of you to be together. You did everything you could to keep her safe, to make sure that no one found out about the two of you. Now that your brother knew…

She places a hand on your cheek, pulling you out of your thoughts. “It’ll be okay, love. He loves you more than anything. He won’t stop just because we love each other.” She gives you a final kiss before telling you that you need to talk to him.

“Queens,” you say before you step out of the door. “I love you.”

She smiles. “I love you, too. Now, go.”

With a deep breath, you climb into the suitcase. “Hey,” you call when you see him tending to the animals. “Can we talk?”

He shrugs before putting the niffler down.

“I, um, well, Queenie and I-”

“Yeah, I got that.”

You nod. “I’m sorry.”

He sighs, slumping onto the desk behind him. “Look, I’m not going to pretend I’m not hurt. I mean, we tell each other everything, and you kept something as big as a relationship from me. You thought so little of me that you thought I would rat you out for being with another girl.”

“Newt, I wanted to tell you, but I was just so worried that something would happen, and I love her, I really fucking love her. I just wanted to do everything I could to protect her.”

He nods. “I know. And, though I’m not completely sure I understand why you’re with her, I love you, and I want to support you no matter what.”

You hold your arms out, asking for a hug, that he graciously gives you.


End file.
